Last Night, Last Birthday, Last Promise
by FokaTanZeKa
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berpacaran lima tahun lamanya. Mereka selalu membuat janji di hari ulang tahun Sakura, yang bertepatan dengan hari dimana Sasuke menyatakan cintanya lima tahun lalu. akan tetapi peristiwa yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Sakura terjadi. Sakura harus berusaha tetap hidup sampai hari ulang tahunnya.


**Last Night, Last Birthday, Last Promise**

**Author: FokaTanZeKa  
>Pairing: SasuSaku<br>Rated: T  
>Genre: AU, Romance, Shoujo, Hurt, Sad<br>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
>Anime: Naruto Shippuden<strong>

**Typo bertebaran**

**~Sakura POV~**

Aku dan Sasuke memang sudah pacaran sejak lima tahun yang lalu, Hubungan kami dimulai saat kami masih SMP. Sasuke menyatakan cintanya saat pulang sekolah di kelas kami dan hari itu juga aku berulang tahun.

Sejak hari itu, saat ulang tahunku, kita selalu merayakannya bersama. Setiap tahun di hari ulang tahunku, Sasuke selalu berjanji satu hal kepada ku. Janji saat tahun pertama kita pacaran adalah dia akan mengikuti klub yang sama dengan ku yaitu klub seni, walaupun dia tidak begitu menyukai seni dia berusaha agar tetap bisa bersamaku. Janji saat tahun kedua kita pacaran adalah menemaniku kapanpun aku mau. Janji tahun ketiga aku yang memintanya untuk membelikan aku baju pasangan dengannya, awalnya dia malu saat pertama memakainya kencan. Janji tahun keempat bertepatan dengan libur sekolah kami menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Janji kelima saat ulang tahunku yang kelima berpacaran dengan Sasuke, dia mengatakan

_"__Ayo berjanji kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu dan aku akan berjanji satu hal padamu lagi tahun depan dan seterusnya." _

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan senyum yang sangat indah, tidak seperti biasanya dia yang selalu bermuka datar. Bagiku itu lebih membuatku bahagia dari hadiah apapun.

Aku selalu mengingat kata-kata itu sampai sekarang mendekati Tahun keenam aku ulang tahun dan berpacaran dengannya.

"Sasuke, sebentar lagi hari ulang tahun ku. Tahun ini kadonya komik shonen jump, ya."

"Kamu ini Sakura, ngomong apa sih?" jawab sasuke memalingkan wajah, tetapi matanya melirik kepadaku lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ah.. Hanya bercanda, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah seperti biasa kami selalu pulang bersama. Setelah menyeberang jalan aku ingat HP-ku tertinggal di dalam kelas

"Ah Sasuke, HP-ku ketinggalan. Kau tunggulah di sini sebentar, aku akan cepat mengambilnya. Eh-?"

CKIIIIT… BRAAK

"SAKURAA!"

.

Gelap. Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit. Kenapa ini? Apakah aku sudah mati..? tidak mungkin. Dimana Sasuke, Sasuke!

"Eh? Ini kamar Sasuke kan? Ada lambang Uchiha di pintunya. Huft mimpi yang sangat aneh, tapi terasa nyata.."

Suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar

"Ah, Sasuke! Tau gak tadi aku mim-."

"Sa-sakura? Itu kamu Sakura?"

"Loh.. Sasuke?"

"Apa ini? Kenapa kau disini? Kau tidak tau?"

Baru pertama kali aku melihat wajah Sasuke se-khawatir ini

"Sakura! Kamu mengalami kecelakaan. Saat ini kamu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit!"

"A-apa?"

Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa tubuh ku kritis di rumah sakit. Mata kanan ku hancur, dan kepalaku mengalami gegar otak, banyak perban luka di pipi bagian kanan ku, bahkan mulutku juga di perban.

"I-ini tubuhku? Kalau begitu aku ini apa? Tapi Sasuke, kau bisa melihatku kan? Jadi a-aku akan ma-mati begitu saja?"

"TIDAK SAKURA! KAU TIDAK AKAN MATI!"

Tangan sasuke gemetar...  
>Dan tubuh yang ada di depan mataku membuatku sadar..<p>

Hidupku.. akan segera berakhir!

.

.

.

.

"Nee Sasuke, tidakkah kamu sadar, ini seperti di film-film, yang rohnya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Mungkin aku akan terus begini sampai tubuhku pulih ya?"

Tak kusangka. Aku bisa melayang di udara.

"Hn."

"Ah, kenapa Cuma 'hn' sih."

"hehehe"

Aku mencoba menkageti Sasuke dari belakang, tapi.. tanganku menembus tubuh Sasuke. Benar-benar seperti di film.

"Hahaha….. Aku lupa kalau hantu tidak bisa menyentuh. Sayang sekali.. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sembuh dan kembali ke tubuh ku, karena sebentar lagi ulang tahunku"

Kita tertawa bersama walaupun aku tahu Sasuke hanya memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, karena aku tertawa. Aku yakin Sasuke masih sedih melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini.

.

Paginya Sasuke pergi ke sekolah, pasti akan banyak yang menanyakan soal keadaanku kepada Sasuke. Aku ikut denganya walaupun aku tahu tidak ada yang bisa melihatku.

"Hei Sasuke, bagaimana dengan keadaan Sakura?"

"Apakah dia sudah siuman?"

Tanya dua sahabat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

"Sakura... Baik-baik saja"

Baru kali ini dia menunjukan senyum lebarnya ke orang lain, selain aku…

Aku ini..benar-benar hantu? Kenapa hanya Sasuke yang bisa melihatku?. Aku coba untuk menari-nari gak jelas di depan kelas, aku ingin membuktikan bahwa tidak hanya Sasuke yang bisa melihatku. Tapi.. hanya satu orang yang tertawa, ya.. orang itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat jam istirahat aku bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Nee Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa hanya kau yang bisa melihatku, ya?"

"Itu sudah jelas kan…. Karena, Cinta"

"Hehe.. Sasuke, kamu cinta aku, ya? Aku juga cinta kamu. Hehe.."

Aku cinta kamu Sasuke. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Tapi.. Aku benar-benar merasakanya, tubuhku jauh melemah dari sebelumnya. Aku bisa saja tiba-tiba mati. Tubuhku… kumohon! Bertahanlah sebentar lagi! Aku ingin berada di samping Sasuke! Aku tidak ingin mati! Tapi, aku sadar.. itu pasti tak akan terwujud! Selain itu….

_"__Ayo berjanji kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu dan aku akan berjanji satu hal lagi padamu tahun depan dan seterusnya"_

Aku ingin Hidup sampai hari ulang tahunku!

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah menungguku sepulang sekolah.

"Hei Sakura, darimana saja kau? Ku kira kamu pulang duluan."

"Maaf."

Aku ingin menepati janjiku. Itu janji yang sangat penting. Aku tau aku tidak bisa selamanya hidup bersama Sasuke. Maafkan aku, Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Sasuke, ayo berpegangan tangan."

Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya. Aku tak bisa memegang tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tau itu, tapi saat ini kita pulang bersama sambil berusaha keras menggandeng tangan yang tak bisa kusentuh.  
>Aku berdoa semoga aku bisa bersama Sasuke untuk sebentar lagi. Karena, hari ulang tahunku.. tinggal sebentar lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.<p>

ZRRRS…. ZRRRRR…. ZRRRS

Hujan yang deras membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Dia menemaniku melihat ke jendela.

"Wah Sasuke, hujannya lebat sekali. Mudah-mudahan besok cuacanya cerah."

"Ya. Karena besok hari ulang tahunmu. Oh ya besok-..?

"Ne Sasuke, kalau aku mati, aku tidak akan bersamamu."

"Jangan Bicara Soal Kematian!"

"Jangan Marah, Sasuke. Aku hanya membayangkan saja."

"Jangan membayangkan yang seperti itu! Kita akan selalu bersama, kan?"

Sasuke memeluk ku. Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku ingin menjawab "Ya, kita akan selalu bersama." Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata.  
>walaupun terpisah jauh, aku tidak akan melupakan kehangatan Sasuke.<p>

.

.

.

.

"Cuacanya cerah!" teriak ku

"Iya. Hei Sakura hari ini kau mau kemana? Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu."

"Hmm-.."

Belum sempat aku memutuskan, semua orang berbisik dan melihat ke arah kami.

"Hei lihat, Orang itu bicara sendiri."

Oh iya.. hanya Sasuke yang bisa melihatku.

"Maaf Sasuke."

"Bodoh. Walaupun mereka tidak bisa melihatmu, aku kan sedang kencan denganmu."

Senyum Sasuke yang jarang kulihat itu muncul kembali, walaupun sudah berpacaran lama, senyumnya itu memang jarang terlihat. Kita pergi ke taman bermain, menaiki semua wahana yang ada di situ. Aku tahu banyak orang yang memandang kami, atau mungkin hanya memandang Sasuke tertawa sendiri. Tapi.. Sasuke sedang tertawa bersamaku.

"Aku mau cari minum, kau tunggulah disini, Sakura."

Ya sesuai perkataan nya aku menunggu di bawah air mancur, aku terbang ke air mancur itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk ku dari belakang. Wajah khawatir itu muncul lagi

"JANGAN MENGHILANG SAKURA!"

"Eh apa? Kau membuatku kaget, Sasuke."

"Ah tidak. Maaf."

"Ah.. kamu mengira aku akan menghilang, ya?"

"Cih.. enggak lah."

"Sungguh?" Goda ku.

"Aku tidak akan menghilang."

Aku menunjukan senyum terlebar ku pada Sasuke, yang kemudian di balasnya dengan senyum terpaksa.

Aku ingin sebentar lagi bersama Sasuke. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin lemah. Tapi... kumohon bertahanlah sampai mala mini.

"Ne Sasuke, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

Malam ini aku dan Sasuke pergi ke sekolah SMP. Aku mengajaknya ke kelas dimana dulu dia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku.

"Waahh… ini kelas kita dulu."

"Hei Sakura, kalau ketahuan, bahaya."

"Biarin. Lagian Sasuke yang dimarahi, weeekk. Waah lihat itu, Sasuke! Ini tempat duduk ku."

"Ya. Dan ini tempat duduk ku."

"Duh jadi ingat masa lalu kau menyatakan cintamu disini sepulang sekolah. Saat itu kita sangat gemetar kan? Ya karena itu baru pertama kali bagiku."

"Ya." (dia tidak bilang 'hn')

"Ne Sasuke… Aku mencintaimu."

Tidak seperti biasa, biasanya dia akan menjawab "ya. Aku tahu itu." Tapi.. kali ini dia langsung memandangku dengan wajah lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajah Sasuke seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan! Hentikanlah!"

"Aku bahagia sekali bisa dicintai olehmu, Sasuke."

"Sudah cukup, Sakura. Hentikan!"

BIP BIP

"Sasuke.. HP mu bunyi."

"Itu Tidak penting!"

"Jangan gitu.. angkatlah! Itu…

Telepon yang memberitahukan bahwa aku sudah meninggal."

"Sakura…"

"Setiap tahun kita selalu berjanji merayakan hari ulang tahunku bersama. Aku senang sekali bisa  
>menepati janji itu."<p>

"Ka-kamu ngomong apa! Apa maksudmu sudah meninggal! Jangan bercanda, Sakura! Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau menghilang begitu saja!"

Aku benar-benar terkejut melihat wajah Sasuke yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Sungguh.. ini adalah pertama kali aku melihat Sasuke menangis.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia, Sasuke. Setiap tahun kita selalu merayakan hari ulang tahunku bersama. Karena itu.. tahun ini maukah kamu berjanji satu hal lagi?...  
>karena aku selalu bahagia menjadi pacar Sasuke, jadi Sasuke harus membahagiakan seseorang. Kau harus menjadi orang yang paling bahagia dari siapapun."<p>

"Sakura… apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak bahagia, aku tidak akan meninggal dengan tenang."

Tak kusangka aku akan terbang ke udara, seperti di film. Semoga saja happy ending seperti di film juga.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke… aku mohon di hari ulang tahunku… ingatlah aku walaupun hanya sedikit… kita akan bertemu lagi di alam sana. Daaah… Sasuke"

"SAKURAA! Sa-sakura…"

.

.

.

.

**~Sasuke POV~**

Itu adalah janji terakhir yang kita ucapkan dimalam terakhir kita bertemu. Dan sekarang aku, Uchiha Sasuke 35 tahun sudah mempunyai istri dan anak seperti yang Sakura minta di malam terakhir itu.

"Papa.. ini makam siapa? Kenapa papa bawa kue ke makam"

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahun orang yang istimewa. Dan ini makamnya."

**END**

**A/N: ****huft akhirnya selesai juga Fanfic one-shot pertamaku… semaleman buatnya pas malam minggu :'v (Jomblo) :v maaf banget readers… pendek banget yak? Lagian ini hanya buat ngisi kekosongan Malming ku XD**

**Jangan lupa tinggal kan Review ^^**


End file.
